The Sky Protector
by GNFreak
Summary: FemNaru. Slow build. One fight shouldn't have led her to coming to a world where ninja didn't exist anymore but of course Sasuke just had to prove her wrong but that was okay for Naru. It was okay for her because it was thanks to him that she was able to feel accepted. It was for that reason and so many others that Naru was still going to save him from that perverted snake.
1. Chapter 1

When Naru Uzumaki was thirteen, her whole life changed.

It took just one mission, one fight and one person to change her whole life, led to her moving to a different path. If Naru could have seen the future, could have known about what the fight with Sasuke would lead to then she had no idea if she would still have done it. She probably would have. If not because of what she gained then because of the promise she made to Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan who had asked, no, begged her to bring back their asshole teammate. Not once in her life had the girl ever asked her anything. Naruto couldn't say no to her friend's request not when she knew how much it hurt her friend's pride to ask her to bring back their teammate.

Till this day, Naru didn't blame Sakura for what happened nor Orochimaru even though it was his hickey that caused her beloved asshole of a teammate to do what he did.

She also didn't blame the bastard, believe it or not, even if it was his damn jutsu that changed her whole damn life (she lay the blame on the hickey mark on his neck). No one could have known that the clash of two powerful jutsu would have resulted of her being sent to some different world although it probably was in the academy textbook. She wouldn't know since she never bothered reading those boring school textbooks. If anything when Naru looked back at it, she was kind of grateful for Sasuke, for Sakura and even Orochimaru for what happened because if it didn't happen, she wouldn't have found peace, wouldn't have found _acceptance_ and would probably still be her lonely self if she had stayed in Konoha, if they had found her.

What she did blame Sasuke for was wounding her chest! That was something she couldn't give him an excuse after all what kind of asshole tried to use a jutsu and wound their friend on the chest? She hadn't even realized this until she woken up in some deserted alley. It was after all the first thing she noticed beside the alley way, after all how could she ignore the fact there was blood dripping out of her jacket? Not only that, it was her favourite jacket, which was also the only damn jacket she had on her! If Sasuke had been with her, it was safe to say she would have punched and kicked the bastard before demanding he paid for the cleaning service.

Seriously did he know how hard it was to find a perfectly good orange jacket?

She had to take off her orange jacket, tore a sleeve off of her beautiful, only, black shirt before having to crawl to the shadier part of the alley because it hurt like hell for her to walk. Just trying to crawl was a pain in the ass for her with both her arms and legs aching from the attacks she had taken. Naru hoped the bastard felt the same pain she felt or something much worse because it annoyed the hell out of her that she couldn't walk properly just yet. She sincerely hoped her teammate was suffering in Orochimaru's lair and came to realization he was being an idiot and needed to go back to the village. She wrinkled her nose. Who knew what that creepy man was going to do Sasuke! He looked and acted like a damn paedophile when they met him the first time around.

Was his revenge so important that he would go to a paedophile?

If she ever got back home, Naru decided after she created her shadow clone who had specific orders to find out where the hell they were and the nearest country to them, she was going to drag Sasuke for some counselling. Being around a paedophile even for a minute must have done some damaged to his brain right? Hmm, her teammate was going to need someone to remind him there was still some hope or at least make him forget he had ever gone to a paedophile for power.

Taking off her shirt, she grimaced at the sight of her chest where she could make out a hole that was slowly being closed off. Taking in a deep breath, she wrapped her chest with the sleeve of her shirt before putting on her shirt again. She probably needed to go to a doctor about this but Naru didn't know how she could explain this wound to them. It wasn't like she could go around telling people that her best friend nearly murdered her with a jutsu or that he betrayed the village. To ninjas it didn't sound crazy but how could she explain it to a civilian who probably didn't understand these things?

Maybe, she should just ask for a medic-nin if they had one here.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a flood of memories of her clones rushed into her mind. Gripping her head, Naru groaned and closed her eyes before gritting her teeth at the information she just learnt. It seemed like she couldn't get a goddamn break today. If her day was bad before, now it was just plain old terrible. Why did bad things always happen to her? It seemed like she was the only one in the whole world who could get herself kicked to a whole different universe!

"Seriously, did I do something in a past life to deserve it? What god did I piss off in my previous life?" She ran her hand through her hair. "Of all the things to happen to me, it had to be this! Even being kidnapped by Orochimaru would be a hell lot better than this shit!"

Taking in a couple of deep breaths, Naru pushed herself up from the ground, hissing as she did so. Putting on her orange jacket and zipping it up, she made her way out of the alley. Before she did anything, she needed to find out more about the place she ended up in. It was one thing for her to get into trouble in Konoha, where she knew she could at least get the help of Tsunade and the others, but it was a whole different story for her if she got into trouble in this place. She certainly wouldn't have the Hokage backing her this time if she did something stupid.

It probably be a good idea if she got a job too because Naru doubt that her money in Gama-chan would be accepted by these people.

* * *

To be honest, coming to this world wasn't when her life really changed if you asked Naru. It happened right after she started to do her search for a job, it happened just as soon as she got out of the alley way. Her life changed the moment she stepped out of the alley and heard the screams of someone crying out for help, crying out for someone to save them and begging the attackers not to hurt him. She couldn't have ignored those cries, she wasn't heartless like some of the stupid villagers believed.

Even though she was hurt and knew she couldn't really run properly, Naru decided to follow those cries of help. Maybe if she hadn't followed those cries of help then her life in this world would have sucked, if she hadn't met _him_ then she wouldn't have met the others, wouldn't have made the friends she had gotten. It was probably why she didn't regret what happened, didn't regret the choices she made even if he did. Till this day, he blamed himself for what happened, for what it eventually led to but he was an idiot because if it weren't for that day she wouldn't eventually have made friends, gotten the love she had always dreamt of.

She ran and ran, straining her ears as she tried to find the source of the screams. The louder the screams were, the faster Naru would run. She eventually stopped when she reached the playground, where several teenagers seemed to be surrounding a brown-haired boy. What kind of assholes would do this? Why the hell are they attacking this boy who looked so god damn innocent? She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into a fist as the leader of the gang pulled the brown-haired boy up by his collar.

What happened next was what caused her whole world to change.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?" The leader and his gang turned their body around and stared at her while the brown-haired boy twisted his head around and gaped at the sight of her. She walked towards them with her hands on her hips and an ugly scowl on her face. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

"What happens if we don't?" The leader sneered at her. "Are you going to hit us…little girl?"

She grinned. "Yup so if you don't want to get hurt, drop him down and I won't hurt you or your pride. It'll be _very_ embarrassing if a girl beats you in a fight."

"You think you can beat us in a fight?" She nodded, causing the teenage boys to laugh while the brown-haired boy looked at her with wide eyes. "How could a fragile girl like you beat us? I bet a girl like you have never been in a real fight before."

She twitched and gritted her teeth at the man's comment. No matter what world she was in, civilian men still looked down on females. Well maybe she needed to show the idiots why they shouldn't make her angry, shouldn't look down on girls. No one could insult her strength and get away with it, didn't matter if they were civilians or not! When it came to her strength, Naru didn't give a damn about who they were, they could be the daimyo of this place and she would still punch them.

Taking in a couple of deep breaths, she made her way towards the first gang member and punched him in the stomach. He promptly fell down to the ground, earning gasps from the other members of the gang. She tilted her head and gazed at the leader. "What did you say about me not beating you guys in a fight?" he stared at the fallen member of his gang. "It seems like I beat this idiot without breaking a sweat. Maybe it's you guys that can't beat me in a fight."

He glared at her before barking orders at the other gang members, who were staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of them, to fight her. They shifted their eyes to their fallen friend, then to her before finally resting their eyes at their friend before rushing towards her. Smiling, Naru avoided their attacks and gave each member a punch to the stomach, which promptly caused them to fall down the ground.

"Now are you going to drop the boy or not?" She asked the now pale-face leader.

Nodding his head furiously, he dropped the boy before scurrying away from her, not once did he look at his fallen friends. She grimaced. What a coward! He should have stayed and fight like his friends did! And how could he leave his friends like that? She hated low-life like him, hated how they abandoned their friends when they saw that they were no longer useful to them or could no longer protect them from harm. If it wasn't for the fact she was still wounded, she would have punched the bastard for doing what he did.

Shaking her head, Naru made her way to the brown-haired boy who was staring at her with such wide-brown eyes that just reminded her of a deer. "They were a bunch of assholes to surround you like that," she smiled widely at him and helped him up, gazing at the fallen gang members, "You aren't hurt are you?"

He stared at her with wide eyes before slowly shaking his head and muttering a word of thanks, which just made her smile. She couldn't help but stare at the boy, who had a hazy look in his eyes as he stared at her. There was something about the boy that reminded her of someone, something about him just made her want to protect him but most of all, Naru knew she couldn't leave him alone by himself. There was just something about him that told her she needed to be by his side.

There was just something in his eyes that told her he couldn't be left alone, something inside of her was telling her that she needed to stick by his side. Something was telling her that this boy in front of her was going to be someone important to her and that he may have the clues on finding a way back home.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" She repeated herself. "My name is Uzumaki Naru but you can call me Naru, what's your name."

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he muttered, "But you can call me Tsuna."

She grinned. "Hey Tsuna, I think you and me are going to be great friends."

"W-What? We just met!"

"That doesn't matter because I decided you're my friend now," he blinked and blinked his eyes at this, "I defeated a couple of bullies for you, the least you can do is become my friend."

And that was the day where Naru met Tsuna. It was after that day she started to live in his house after she fainted from her wounds and Tsuna had no choice but to take her to his mother to see if she could fix up her wounds. She didn't remember the exact details of how she started living there but she did know one thing that came from this event. If she hadn't met Tsuna then everything that was going to happen to her, both good and bad wouldn't have happened if she hadn't saved him.

To be honest, Naru didn't regret saving him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Who do you think Naru should be pair with? And also please review to tell me what do you think about this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed as well as to everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows.

* * *

Letting out a yawn. Naru listened half-heartedly as her new homeroom teacher talked to her about the school, about how she was going to love this school and their students. Why the hell must she go through the torture of school again? She had to ask herself while she nodded her head to the teacher, who continued to speak enthusiastically about the beauty of this school. Did this man really had to talk to her about how great the school was? It wasn't like she was going to change her mind about entering this school. Why would she? It would just have made the damn paperwork Nana and her spent hours and hours doing seem pointless.

Giving the man a smile, Naru allowed her eyes to wander towards the windows of the classroom, where the students smiled, laughed, snickered and joked as they waited for their teacher to come. Most of the students looked nice and definitely looked friendly while they were talking and laughing at each other. Maybe she was going to be lucky this time and make friends with these people. If they were anything like Tsuna then making friends with them wouldn't be impossible and would make her time in this town fun, especially with their reactions. Shaking her head, she stared at her homeroom teacher who suddenly stopped walking when they reached the classroom at the end of the corridor.

Smiling warmly at her, the teacher slid opened the door and gestured for her to enter the classroom. Licking her suddenly dried lips, Naru entered the classroom and felt her heart stopped when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, she reminded herself these people in front of her were just kids like her and weren't as scary as a teacher. Mentally nodding her head, she gave her new classmates a smile. Her smile only got bigger when she noticed Tsuna sitting in the middle of the row, who looked at her with such wide eyes that just reminded her of one of Shikamaru clan's deer.

This was the kind of reaction she was hoping for, it was for that reason alone she made sure not to tell him she was going to his school and made certain Nana didn't tell him.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas," the students perked up at this information and stared at her with such intensity that Naru couldn't help but shiver. "Her name is Uzumaki Naru. I hope all of you will try to make her feel welcome."

All the students nodded their heads at their teacher before fixing their eyes back at her. Smiling, the teacher told her to take a seat beside Tsuna. The said-boy perked his head up at the teacher before fixing his nervous gaze at her, which only made her frown. Shouldn't he be used to her by now? She was living in his house after all, having lived there for a good week or two. Wasn't that enough time to get used to her? Apparently not with Tsuna. She kept her eyes fixed on the younger boy, who slumped against his seat. This only made her furrow her eyebrows at him, wondering what was wrong with the boy today. Shaking her head, she made her way to the seat beside him and slung her bag over the chair before crossing her arms at him. He gulped and weakly smiled at her before averting his eyes to the blackboard, where the teacher started to write down the lesson plan for them.

"The new girl is so unlucky to sit beside Dame-Tsuna," Naru blinked her eyes at this piece of information, "Dame-Tsuna, on the other hand, is so lucky to sit beside a girl as pretty as her."

She was unlucky to sit beside him? She was very _lucky_ to sit beside a guy as nice as Tsuna! She clenched her hands into a fist, gritted her teeth before glancing at Tsuna, who slumped his shoulders and gave her a look of pure misery. Taking in deep breaths to control her growing temper, she gave Tsuna a smile and then glared at her classmate who dared to insult her friend. Tsuna blink his eyes and stared at her, giving her a look that she was so familiar with. Her throat suddenly turned dry when she realized why the look was so familiar, it was the look pf pure loneliness. Did he have no friends here? Why didn't he mention it to her? Wait a second, she never bothered to ask him because she was just too busy trying to convince his mother not to buy her any fluffy dresses. She shuddered, remembering the pink dress Nana tried to make her wear. She loved Nana but not even she could make her dress.

"Y-Y'know you can pretend not to know me Naru," Tsuna said, drawing her attention to him. Naru raised her eyebrow at Tsuna, who squeaked and looked away from her, which made her laugh at his reaction. "I-I mean if you want to make friends with everyone in the school then it'll be better if you don't know me. You can ask the teacher to switch seats…I won't mind."

She snorted and shook her head. "Now you're being an idiot! What type of person do you think I am? Do you really believe I'm going to ignore you so I can make friends with everyone here? I don't abandon my friends. Nothing you'll say to me will make me leave you, believe it! So I guess that means you're stuck with me Tsuna!"

She must have said the last part very loud or why else would the teachers and students stopped what they were doing to stare at Tsuna and her. Naru felt her temper rise when everyone looked at her as if she was crazy to say something like that to the boy beside her. Curling her lips into a smile, she glared at the students and teacher, daring for them to tell her who she could and couldn't be friends with. If they even dare to tell her she couldn't be friends with Tsuna then she was going to blow because no one could tell her who she should and shouldn't be friends with! No one could dare tell her being friends with Tsuna was a bad idea, not when she knew from living with him and his mother that Tsuna could possibly be the best friend any person could have. Sure he had his quirks but didn't everyone? Out of everyone in the class, Naru knew she could trust Tsuna to be trustworthy.

Seriously, how could she be friends with bullies?

This just wasn't the way she rolled.

"Do you really mean it?" Tsuna asked her. "Do you really want to stay being my friend, knowing this?"

This only made Naru smile. "Why wouldn't I Tsuna? As long as I've you then everything is going to be fine! Besides why would I want to be friends with people that bullies other people!" she twisted her head and glared at the classmate who insulted Tsuna. "I'm not friends with bullies, I'm not willing to talk to them after all why talk to someone who simply judge people without getting to know them! Jerks like them aren't worth talking to and aren't even worth paying attention too! Those people aren't real."

Whispers soon broke out after she finished her speech. Some of the students stared at her while they whispered to each other, while others simply looked at her with such wide eyes. Only one of her classmates stood out to her. He stood out to her because of his wide smile but she knew that smile well. How couldn't she? It was the same damn smile she saw in the mirror, the same one she always forced herself to wear so no one knew what she felt. That guy was just like her, putting a mask on to fool the world but the only question was…what the hell was he hiding?

Perhaps when she was settled in, she could see what the hell was wrong with this guy. It probably wouldn't hurt her if she talked to him but she needed to ask Tsuna if this guy bullied him because no way in hell was she going to talk to a guy that bullied him.

* * *

Naru Uzumaki, Tsuna decided as he ate his bento with Naru, had to be one of the weirdest, mysterious and scariest girls he had ever met. It was a fact he realized on the day they met, the day where she appeared out of nowhere and started to beat the upperclassman who wanted to take his money. The girl in front of him had beaten up the older boys as if they were nothing but flies, which wasn't true since one of the upperclassmen was a member of the karate club. This fact became solidified when she fainted after the fight, revealing to him that the girl had been fighting while being severely injured. If this didn't make her terrifying or weird, he didn't know what did.

It was for that reason alone he didn't bother to scold his mother when she informed him she was going to take care of the girl, who pleaded with his mother not to take her to the hospital. It probably didn't help she had a scary look in her eyes when he opened his mouth to argue with his mum. For a girl who was injured, she seemed to have no problem in scaring people to do what she wants. He shuddered as he remembered her glare. That girl made his knees shake with her glare, made him nearly wet his pants and he realized if he wanted to keep his dignity in front of the girl then he better shut his mouth and agree to his mother's words.

"So Tsuna, why did those assholes give you the nickname Dame-Tsuna?" Naru took a bite of her rice. "And why Dame-Tsuna of all things? Of all the nicknames a bully can give you, why did they give you that? Why not girly boy or something like that?"

"Girly boy!" He squeaked.

She curled her lips into a smile. "Well look at you Tsuna! You could pass off as a girl if your mum make you grow your hair longer and straightened it. It doesn't help that you scream like a girl."

He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her about the last bit. "You shouldn't have said it out loud."

"You know it's true," she took a bite of the sausage and titled her head at him, "Anyways back to topic, why the hell did those assholes give you the nickname Dame-Tsuna?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he answered. ""I'm not good in anything I do…I'm n-no good in sports, in school or anything else."

Sighing, Naru placed her bento on the table and looked out at the window, where the birds were sitting on the branches and chirping with so much cheer that Tsuna wished he was like them. His day was seriously going from bad to terrible. "Y'know Tsuna, I used to be called the dobe so we can be terrible together."

He blinked and stared at her. "Why did they call you dobe?"

"I wasn't good in my studies," she laughed, "I wasn't good in anything, you name a subject and I can tell you whole-heartedly I was terrible at it. The one subject I was actually alright in was t…P.E."

"At least you're good in something, I'm not good in anything!'

Tilting her head, Naru stared long and hard at him before giving him a wide smile that just reminded him of the sun outside but it wasn't real. Something was telling him this smile on his friend's face wasn't real, just the potential of what her real smile was but he shook his head and laughed mentally to himself. Why would she pretend to smile? Naru had nothing to be said about. Nodding his head, he fixed his eyes at her, noting there was an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't read, something he couldn't understand. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to ask her if something was wrong but closed it as he realized she wouldn't tell him.

He just somehow knew Naru wasn't going to tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Y'know I'm going to prove them wrong about me," She smiled widely, "I'm going to prove everyone who ever called me the dobe wrong."

He didn't know what to say to her after hearing this. Should he encourage her? Or should he tell her she couldn't do it? Could he tell her no one could really change who they were? She couldn't stop being the dobe just like he would always be Dame-Tsuna in the eyes of the students. Opening his mouth, Tsuna prepared to tell her that she might be wrong about how she could change her old classmates' mind but closed his mouth when he saw the fire in her blue eyes. Could he really tell her to give up? She looked so determined to do it, which made him feel like he was an asshole for even thinking to tell her to give up.

Slumping his shoulders, Tsuna nodded at her and couldn't help but ask her, "H-How are you going to prove them wrong then?"

He immediately regretted asking her the question, regretted making her drop that smile because he could suddenly see the emotions she was trying to cover up. The sadness and loneliness in her eyes just made him want to choke, he could suddenly feel just how overwhelming her sadness was but Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to speak up, to ask her what was wrong. Asking her meant making her reveal the cause and Tsuna knew neither of them were ready to hear what she say. Even if he was ready, something told him that Naru wasn't ready, wasn't going to talk to anyone about it and was just going to hold it in there until she cracked.

"Getting good grades of course," She finally answered with a huge smile on her face. Tsuna frowned, knowing his friends' words were a lie—something inside of him told him this girl in front of him was lying about how she was going to prove them wrong but he knew she wouldn't talk to him about it. "I mean if I was the deadlast in school, doesn't it mean I've to get good grades to prove them wrong? And I'm going to need to find a job that will bring me lots of money so I can prove them wrong."

"You're really determine to prove them wrong."

"Aren't you?" he blinked and stared at her in confusion, making the blond-haired girl smile. "

Don't you want to prove those assholes wrong about you? You don't want them to keep calling you Dame-Tsuna do you?"

"O-Of course not but I'm not smart or good at sports," Naru crossed her arms at him and glared at him. He gulped, causing her to laugh and shake her head at him, "W-Why are you looking at me like that? I'm telling you the truth, I'm not good in anything and I'll always be like that."

"You're wrong," Naru took a bite of a sausage and stared long and hard at him, "You can be good in everything as long as you believed in yourself! If you talk like that then that means you're giving up! How can you give up if you haven't even tried Tsuna?"

"It's the truth."

She tilted her head at him and sighed. "No it isn't! I'm not going to let my friend think so bad about himself! I know you can be someone greater than this! Then everyone in this classroom!" His throat suddenly became dry when he heard her declaration. "Now we just need you to show that! We also need to fix that bullying problem of yours! And that low self-esteem of yours, really how are you going to get any girl to like you if you aren't confident in yourself!"

"W-Who says I like somebody!" He flushed a light red before peeking a glance at Kyoko, who had a cute smile as she talked to Hana, "I don't like anybody N-Naru!"

"I was talking about the future but it's good to know that you like someone," She smiled widely and placed her head on her hand, "So tell me about her Tsuna? Is she someone in her class? Is it even a girl? Wait a second, for all I know you might like guys. Tell me something about the person you like!"

"I like girls!" She smiled even wider at him. "And I'm not telling you who she is Naru…it's weird talking to you about it! You don't see me asking you about your love life."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I just wanted to see what other feelings you have! It gets really boring when all you do stutter and look at me like I'm going to eat you up! Which I won't do of course! Y'know you don't have to tell me about her! I'll just wait until you tell me about your mysterious crush or I can just list all the girls names later and ask you which one you like."

"What! Why do you want to know?"

This girl was insane, Tsuna decided as Naru gave him a huge smile and began telling him that as his friend, she deserved to know which girl stole his heart and see how she could help him get the girl of his dreams. Not once in his life had he ever seen a girl do what this girl was doing! Who would ask someone they barely just met about their crush? Or offer to help them get the girl of his dreams? H asked himself as he stared and watched her as she took a bite of the apple his mother gave her. Yet despite her insanity, Tsuna couldn't help but find his heart was warmed by her actions.

For the first time in his life, Tsuna finally made his first real friend, finally met someone who didn't mind talking to him and someone who actually believed in him. This girl in front of him was different from the kids in the school. He might find her weird but Tsuna decided that Naru's weirdness was a good one and he doubt he would find a friend like her.

He really doubt he could find anyone more stranger then her

* * *

As the teacher droned on and on about the laws of gravity, Naru couldn't help but start to think the differences this world had with her own world. There was no Konohagakure and definitely no Hi No Kuni in this world as she realized when she secretly went through Tsuna's geography book a few weeks ago. Ninjas were basically myths to this world, no longer existing and no longer needed. They were just apart of history, which just sucked because Naru wanted to keep her job in this world if she couldn't find a way back home. Now she had to actually read a textbook if she wanted to go anywhere with life.

It was for that reason alone Naru disliked this world.

At the same time, she also loved this world. How couldn't she? No one glared at her, looked at her like she was some kind of monster who was just waiting to kill them all and don't let her get started with the food. For the first time in a long time, she had someone who made her food, food that was so delicious that almost all her cooking came second to ramen. Nothing could beat the savoury delight of her ramen but if Nana made her ramen, she would consider the woman's cooking better than Ichiraku.

Nana even made vegetables taste good to her, which was saying something as Naru avoided vegetables as much as she could.

Nodding her head at this thought, Naru scribbled down the notes on the board in her notebook before flickering her gaze at her classmates. She nearly laughed at the sight of Tsuna drooling as he stared at a pretty girl with golden-brown hair, who had her eyes fixed on the black-board. He couldn't make his damn crush more obvious then this, seriously how couldn't the girl he liked not notice this? Shaking her head, she continued to look around the classroom but stopped her scanning when she spot the smiling boy from earlier.

 _He is cute_ , Naru thought to herself as she stared at the boy in front of her, who seemed to be too busy staring at the field. With his short, spikey black hair and big brown eyes, she could see why some of the girls in their class squealed over him like the way Sakura and Ino used to squeal over Sasuke. Despite what everyone in their year believed, Naru did notice boys' looks.

She just never made a big deal over them, never could see how they could talk about boys in class when their mind should have been focused on being ninjas. Not that she could talk; she did badly in the exams too. It was just by pure luck she passed, pure luck that Iruka-sensei and Hokage-ojisan had allowed her to pass, allowed her to continue with her dreams. If she hadn't passed that exam, Naru didn't know what she was going to do with her life, didn't know what she was going to end up doing. She didn't want to go back to the streets, where she didn't know where her next meal was and she certainly didn't want to do some job with low pay.

She blinked her eyes when the short spikey-haired boy turned his attention to her, gave a large smile before silently pointing at the board. Blinking her eyes, she twisted her head and stared at the blackboard, which was filled with new information for her to write. Shooting the boy a quick smile, she returned her attention to the board and quickly scribbled the information down. He was a nice guy, she decided as she wrote the final notes, but he should start giving a real smile and talk to someone about his feelings because sooner or later he was going to crack.

It never did end pretty when someone cracked from their secrets.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be much longer since Reborn is introduced in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter as well as continue to tell me who do you think FemNaru should be paired with and if I kept the characters in character or not so far. Also please ask any questions and I'll try my best to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows as well as to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters.

* * *

Today had to be one of the worst days of her life if you asked Naru. First, she had that stupid science teacher picking on her because she surprisingly got good grades on his test despite ignoring him during his lessons and of course being friends with Tsuna, who didn't do well in school. She then had to go to gym class and listened to the countless of girls, who complained about not being near the boys, who were playing basketball. They all kept crying about how they wanted to see Yamamoto play—seriously what was it with girls her ages and guys? If that didn't help, in the last lesson of the day she had to be interrogated by the math teacher, who demanded her to tell her where her friend was.

Opening the door, Naru threw her bag onto the couch before rushing towards Tsuna's room, where she knew damn well the younger boy was reading one of his manga. Did he have to make it harder for her? She had to make up some excuse for him, telling the teacher about how Tsuna was feeling sick and wouldn't be well until tomorrow. Though, Naru doubt the teacher believed her seeing as she hesitated, which was all the teacher needed to know she was lying.

"Tsuna!" She slammed the bedroom door opened, earning a shriek from the boy who gulped at the sight of her. Good! He deserved to be scared because she wasn't a happy person today. "You better have a good reason for skipping school today! I covered your ass when our sensei started to ask me where the hell you were!"

He didn't answer her instead he flickered his eyes to the manga in his hands before looking at everything else but her. She narrowed her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and started to tap her feet, waiting for the younger boy to start answering her questions. If he didn't answer her in the next couple of minutes, friend or not, she was going to break something and she rather not tear his manga a part, after all they were the only things beside him that kept her sane in this place. Taking in a coupe of deep breaths, Tsuna finally looked up at her and squeaked before averting his eyes back down to the ground.

If Tsuna was as smart as she knew he was, he was going to answer her question in the next few seconds.

"If you don't answer the question by the time I finish counting five, I'm going to tear your precious manga in half," he didn't react which made her smirk. She grabbed the manga from his hand and slowly flipped the comic open, " One. Two. Three. Four…"

He gulped. "Don't! Alright I'll tell you!" She smiled in triumph. "Fine, it's about Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko…who was Kyoko again? She tilted her head; mentally racked through her mind as she tried to remember where she heard the name and barely registered the fact Tsuna had grabbed the comic from her hand. Kyoko? Did she know a Kyoko? Tilting her head, she gazed at Tsuna, who returned to reading his manga, and then frowned. Kyoko was a girl's name and for Tsuna to be upset over a girl meant he had a crush on her. She slammed her fist against her hand when she realized the girl he must be talking about was the girl he kept staring at during their lessons.

Nodding her head, she pulled the book away from Tsuna, who cried out in shock. "So what did Kyoko-chan did to make you so upset that you skipped school? And really you skipped school because of a girl…I don't know whether to laugh at this or tell you that you're just a sad person."

"Don't do either of them!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you don't want me to do either of them then don't act like this! What could she have done to make you be this way?"

"She's dating Mochida-senpai," She blinked her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "There's no point of me going to school if she's dating him."

This had to be the worst excuse she had ever heard! Naru thought to herself, gazing at Tsuna who slumped his shoulders and grabbed the book from her hands. He skipped school not to play games or to do a couple of pranks but because the girl he liked was dating their senpai! She took a seat beside him and stared out at the window before looking back at him. "You skipped school because the girl you liked is dating another guy?" he nodded his head. "First off did you ask her out or even tell her the words would you go out with me?" he shook his head, causing her to slap her forehead, "Then you've no right to be upset because you never told her how you feel about her! What do you think? She's a mind reader who knows your feelings! Mochida asked her out, something you didn't do! Also I'm sorry to say this but you need to set your head straight, you shouldn't let her be your whole world! I can't believe I'm saying this but you should make school more important than her!"

"Naru, y-you don't understand!" he sighed. "I can't confess to her, she's out of my league so me telling her that I liked her would be useless."

She opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong, that he wouldn't even know until he told the girl about her feelings towards him but she stopped when she noticed the sadness in his eyes. She really was a sucker for guys who really needed to be cheered up. Shaking her head, she pulled the boy closer to her, making him flush red as he told her to let go of him, which made her shook her head at him. He sighed and relaxed into her hug. This was the only way she knew how to comfort someone because honestly, Naru was afraid of opening her mouth and tell him things he already knew, things that would only hurt his feelings. Out of everyone she knew, Naru felt like she owed it to her friend not to hurt his feelings and telling him that he was being pathetic wasn't going to make him feel better about himself.

She really wished he had a backbone.

She only let go of him when the bedroom door slammed opened and revealed a furious Nana, who was staring at Tsuna with a look she could only described as being annoyed. Tsuna squeaked, making her roll her eyes at him before telling him that he deserved it for skipping school today. He paled and laughed nervously when his mother fixed her eyes on him, which made her shook her head at his fear of his mother. Nana wasn't even that scary when mad, he should see what Sakura and Ino were like when they were mad. Those two scared her when they were mad, particularly when it came to Sasuke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna flinched at his mother's use of his full name, which only made her snicker at his bad luck of being called out by his mother. He did deserve it, making her lie to the teacher who didn't even believe her when she said he was sick. "The school called me about you today! What's this about you coming back home during the middle of the school day! Tell me Tsunayoshi, what are your plans for the future? Well Tsunayoshi! Answer me young man!"

Tsuna didn't answer instead he glanced at her, looking at her with such hopeful eyes that Naru knew the boy wanted her to save him from his mother's anger. If he had a good reason for skipping school then she would distract his mother but Kyoko wasn't a good enough reason for her to do it for him. Shaking her head, she started to read the manga in her hands, earning a sigh from Tsuna.

"I'm not telling you to go to a good high school or university," Naru looked up from her book and furrowed her eyebrows at Nana, who had her eyes fixed on her friend, "You need to smile more and act more happy just like Naru-chan!" she smiled widely at the brown-haired woman, who nodded her head. "You can live your whole life being bored like you are right now," she smiled, "Or live your life with so much happiness! I want Naru and you to live thinking it's great being alive!"

Naru cracked a smile at this. "Being alive is way better than dying!"

"Don't say something as crazy as that!" Tsuna yelled, looking at her and his mother as if they were crazy to think like that.

"Now, now Tsuna, Naru has a point," Naru grinned at this, "You need to think about the bright things in life!"

At least someone understood her thought process, Naru thought to herself, smiling as Tsuna stared at them before shaking his head. Being alive was a great feeling, a way better feeling than feeling the life inside of you being drained away. Just remembering how close she was to death made her want to roll into a small ball and pinched herself until she was certain she was still alive. Even now her dreams were haunted by the sight of Sasuke slamming the chidori against her chest, still dreamt of how her heart nearly ended and all she could think when she woke up was how damn lucky she was to be alive. Being alive, she decided on that day, was way better than dying.

"Tsu-kun," She smiled widely when she saw how fast Tsuna had sat up straight by the nickname, showing her just how many times Nana had called him by that nickname. Staring at her, Tsuna flushed red which only made her raised her eyebrows but his only response was to burrow his head under his hands. Oh, okay her friend was embarrassed. "A home tutor is coming today."

"Home tutor?" They asked, raising their eyebrows at her.

Smiling widely at them, Nana pulled out a flyer from the pockets of her apron and waved it around, looking as if she caught the lottery instead of telling them she just hired a home tutor. Clearing her voice, Nana started to read out aloud, "I will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grades and subject doesn't matter, Reborn. Isn't this great Tsu-kun, Naru-chan? I've never seen a promotion like this!"

Next generation? If the guy was actually going to tutor then shouldn't he put something catchier then that? She asked herself, staring at the smiling face of Nana before glancing at Tsuna, who looked at the flyer with suspicion. Generation…hmm didn't Kakashi mention once about how the Yakuza's boss had their sons become the boss, thus entering a new generation of Yakuza? She didn't even know why she was remembering that or how Kakashi got to that conversation…oh wait, she remembered now. It was because in one of the missions they did, she accidentally hurt the son of the Yakuza, who they kept calling Sandaime. She remembered being so interested because of just how protective they were of the man.

She was still interested to know more about the Yakuza but hadn't found a chance to meet one yet.

She blinked her eyes as she realized what Nana had just said. "Who the hell would give their kid the name Reborn?" Tsuna slumped his shoulder at her while the brown-haired woman frowned at her. "The guy must have been bullied as a kid!"

"Who cares about his name!" He screeched, waving his hands at her. "This seems like a scam!"

Clasping her hands together, Nana let out a sigh that Naru knew all too well as the older woman going into her imaginary world, which meant she hadn't listened to their words. "He's probably a tutor from a business school for young men," this earned a raised eyebrow from her and Tsuna, "I've always wanted a teacher like that for you!"

"Don't create your own image of him!" Tsuna screeched, earning a pout from Nana. Letting out a breath, Naru nodded her head in agreement before asking the woman for the flyer. The older woman smiled widely, handed her the flyer before proceeding to gush about how great the deal was with him only asking for a place to stay and food. She frowned at hearing this. A place to stay? Food? That was a good deal but something in her gut was telling her there was more to it then this. Shaking her head, she looked at the flyer closely. It looked normal, looked like there was nothing suspicious about it but Kakashi always told her to look underneath the underneath. Rubbing her chin, she tried to see what was causing her to be suspicious.

She frowned.

There was really nothing wrong with it.

"I refuse to have a tutor! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" Just as soon as he finished saying that, Naru whacked him on the head, which caused the boy to cry out in pain. "What was that for Naru!"

"For giving up so easily! You could do anything as long as you put your heart and soul in it! You don't put any effort in it and that's why you aren't good at anything you do!" He opened his mouth to argue with her but closed it when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides, you should be happy to have a home tutor! Some people would kill to have one!"

"Ciaossu."

Blinking her eyes, Naru stared at the small boy that had interrupted their conversation by appearing out of nowhere. He was a cute baby with his curly side-burns and the hat on his hat, which also had a chameleon on it but something about him wasn't normal if you asked her. She glanced at Tsuna and Nana, who were gasping at the sight of the little boy in front of them, looking absolutely confused at how the boy had gotten in. Licking her dried lips, she stared at the boy who stared at Tsuna then to Nana before fixing his eyes at her.

This baby, Naru decided as she stared into his eyes, was dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?" Naru asked, deciding to break the silence between them.

"Hm?" She felt her eyebrows twitched at the lack of answer. He gave them a smile. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

She blinked, rubbed her eyes before staring at the baby, who gave them such a serious look that Naru realized this kid wasn't kidding. He was actually here to tutor, a little boy was actually going to teach Tsuna. _He isn't a boy brat—that is a man stuck in a child's body! It's been a long time since I met an acrobaleno,_ a familiar voice whispered in her mind as she stared at the smiling toddler. She blinked her eyes, looked around the room to find the source of the voice before coming to the conclusion that she imagined the voice was talking to her. For a brief moment, she actually thought it was the Kyuubi talking to her but she must have imagined it.

The Kyuubi would never be willing to talk to her.

When Tsuna finally came to realization at what the baby had just said, he started to laugh. Usually Naru would be happy to see her friend laughing but she had this feeling, this strong feeling that Tsuna was going to be in danger if he didn't stop laughing in the next few seconds. She glanced at the baby and noticed there was a slight irritated look in his eyes, a look that told her he didn't like her friend looking down on him. Or maybe it was something else but either way he felt dangerous to her.

"Tsuna, it might be hard to believe but I think the baby is serious about this," Tsuna stopped laughing and looked at her as if she was crazy, "Besides if you hadn't stopped laughing, the baby would have hurt you."

"What can a baby teach…" He didn't even finish the sentence when Reborn kicked him in the stomach, making the younger boy slumped over the toddler. Nana's eyes widened at this while Naru shook her head, wondering why the older boy hadn't listened to her when she said the baby was going to hurt him. Pulling the boy towards the bed, Naru checked him over before coming to the conclusion that her friend just had a bruise on his ribs.

She sighed and looked at the baby then to Nana before saying, "He's fine, should have deserved more since I did tell him not to make Reborn angry but since when Tsuna has ever listened to me? I think he'll wake up in an hour or two."

"Tsuna is lucky to have a friend like you Naru!" Nana beamed as she made her way out of the room, "If that's how long he'll be asleep then I better prepare dinner for all of us, please tell me when Tsu-kun is awake Naru-chan."

Shaking her head at the woman's words, she gazed at the baby who stared right back at her before finally saying, "So…what are you really? You're not really a baby are you?"

The baby blinked his eyes, stared long and hard at her before quirking his lips. "And what makes you think I'm not a baby?"

"You're not denying it," He didn't deny her words which made her sigh, "Then again, who would be so stupid to think you're a kid? I'm an idiot, I'm not going to deny it but the way you just beat Tsuna up so easily just tells me you're not a kid."

The toddler (or does she call him a man?) gazed at her eyes and then to the whisker marks on her cheeks before finally breaking the silence between them. "Maybe you're right," she grinned, finally she had learnt the one lesson that Kakashi kept talking about but her happiness was short-lifted when he later said, "Or maybe you're wrong."

"What does that mean!" He didn't answer instead his eyes glinted with an unfamiliar emotion. "Oh who cares, you're not my problem as long as you don't hurt Tsuna," she narrowed her eyes at him, "If you hurt my friend in any way or form I'll punch you in the face, baby form or not!"

"You really don't believe I'm a baby."

"I've seen a lot of weird shit in my life but I doubt a normal toddler could do what you just did to Tsuna," she quirked her lips. "Not even the bullies in the school could do what you just did to Tsuna, it takes them a few times before Tsuna can get hurt," she shook her head, "But maybe you're a baby, my sensei once told me that there were kids younger then me but stronger then him."

"He's a very smart man."

"He should be," Naru smiled widely at him. "He was the youngest person to ever graduate from school…I think the old man told me that my teacher graduated at the age of six or was it younger? He was smart even if he was a perverted man that was always so damn late. Anyways, I should get back to my room and start doing the homework that useless teacher gave us…really what is the point of school?"

Reborn looked almost amused by her response before asking, "Is there any work for Tsuna to do?"

She blinked her eyes and slapped her forehead. "I forgot sensei wanted me to give him some worksheets," she glanced at the unconscious boy then to Reborn before shaking her head, "I'll give it to him when he wakes up, I think I should just let you and him bond…oh yeah, if he starts to say he's useless when I give him his homework, whack him in the head."

"You don't mind me using violence against him." Reborn said—his tone was almost she dared say it amusing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well if he doesn't listen to me when I talk, he only listens to me when I threatened to take away his stuff or hit him in the head for being an idiot. That's my piece of advice for you, don't try to talk to him to do what you want him to do, find someway to force him or else he's going to give up before he even starts."

"You're one strange girl."

"Says the person wearing a miniature suit," she retorted. "Seriously if you wanted to make people think you're a baby then at least wear a diaper or act dumb."

"You have a lot of trust in me despite seeing me hit your friend."

"You haven't done anything to make me not trust you, sure you hit Tsuna but hey if someone looked down on me then I'm going to hit them too," he blinked his eyes at her, "And anyways if you did something to hurt Tsuna to the point where he's bleeding and have bruises then you'll bet your small ass I'll hurt you, baby or not!" she flashed a teeth at him. "No one hurts my precious friend and gets away with it, understand?"

"Loud and clear."

She smiled and glanced at Tsuna. "Oh yeah if you're really his tutor, I should warn you that he won't focus on you or your studies…all he ever thinks about is Kyoko-chan this or Kyoko-chan that."

"Oh? Are you jealous of her?"

Naru snorted. "Why would I be jealous of an airhead? She isn't surrounded by real friends, she's just surrounded by people who just wants to be friends with her because of her looks…that is what I find sad for her."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They surround her and compliment her but none of them tell her what's happening in their lives or make the time to actually get to know her," she grinned, "It's better to be surrounded by people who you know without a doubt would stand by your side thick or thin, wouldn't even care about the fact I'm not popular. After all, with fake friends you never know when they'll screw you over."

There was something in Reborn's eyes that just gave her a bad feeling but she just shook her head at her thoughts. She was just being paranoid again. Yup she was just suspicious of the baby's looks because she didn't know him, which was just alright with her. Maybe over time her instincts about the baby might fade, might become something she could just ignore because she didn't want to spend the next god knew how many months being paranoid over a brat.

Seriously, she had so many better things to be doing then worrying about the baby's plans. Besides, what could the baby plan in a space of few hours?

In the back of her mind, she knew she was going to regret thinking like that.

* * *

"Naru!" The blue-eyed girl looked up from the textbook and blinked her eyes at the sight of Tsuna, who stood nervously in front of the door. Now this was a surprise for her, this was the first time the younger boy had been in her room. Shifting herself into a sitting position, Naru gestured for the younger boy to come closer. He gulped and did as she said before shifting in his spot when she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to start talking. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

She curled her lips and gave him a thoughtful look. "If we go out to eat then I'm picking what we're eating! You owe me for making me lie to the teacher."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, knowing that arguing with her about this would be pointless. After having the day she had, she felt like the boy in front of her owed her ramen. It was so hard for her to come up with a good lie, especially on the spot. Asked anyone in the village and they would have told you whole-heartedly, she was a terrible liar. The only thing she had been good about lying about was her feelings, even then no one took the time to understand her feelings. No matter how painful it was for her, no one could ever figure out she was never really happy with her life.

"Alright but…can you p-please not eat a lot?" She raised her eyebrow. "I don't have that much money on me."

Naru pouted. "Then it beats the whole reason for us to have a ramen!" Tsuna slumped his shoulders, making her shake her head. "Alright! But if I decide to skip school then you're going to need to make an excuse to the teachers for me."

He stared at her for a good few minutes before reluctantly nodding his head at her. Smiling widely at the brown-haired boy, she jumped off of her bed, grabbed her jacket and then gestured for Tsuna to start leading the way. He shook his head at her but she could see the small smile on his face, the small smile that she hoped would always be on his face even after she left this dimension. After becoming his friend, she noticed the boy had started to smile even more and the smiles Naru did see were the smiles she cherished the most.

There was just something about his smiles that made her think how precious they were.

Putting her hands into her jacket, Naru watched closely as Tsuna walked down the stairs and asked Nana for money for dinner. There was no slight limp in his walking, which was good because Naru had been worried that Reborn had hit her friend hard enough for him not to be able to walk properly. She raised her eyebrows when she caught sight of the baby (or does she call him a man? He was weird after all!) taking a sip of the soup Nana made.

"Naru-chan, are you also going out to eat with Tsu-kun?" Naru nodded her head and smiled when the woman started to babble about how much closer the two of them were getting before giving her money. "Make sure you come back home before it gets too dark out."

"We'll be back Nana, don't you worry!" Naru said, slinging her arms over Tsuna's shoulder and staring at the toddler, who had a smile on his face. She felt herself shiver as she realized that smile on his face was just a façade. That baby really did feel more dangerous than he looked. "So…how long is Reborn going to be staying with us?"

Tsuna blinked his eyes and gawked at the sight of Reborn eating dinner while Nana smiled at her. "The contract states that Reborn will stay with us until Tsu-kun's grades are up."

"I see," she glanced at Tsuna and then to baby before looking at Tsuna again. "So he's going to be here for a long time I guess."

"W-What is that suppose to mean?" He asked her as they left the house.

"It means until you stop thinking of Kyoko-chan this and Kyoko-chan that then he'll be here for a really long time," Naru said, pressing her hands into her pockets. He furrowed his eyebrows while the blue-eyed girl sighed, shook her head before saying her good-byes to Nana. Her friend could do so well in school if he just stopped thinking about the airhead, stopped skipping school and just started to put all his motivation into the school. Of course she should tell him but she knew Tsuna would deny it, tell her that he was always going to be no-good and no amount of encouragement she gave would change his mind.

It was seriously depressing how Tsuna didn't listen to her.

Shaking her head at him, she looked up at the blue sky, where she could see the clouds loitered around, reminding her of the freedom she once dreamt of. She felt her heart ached as the memories of her friends washed over her. If she closed her eyes for just a moment, for jut a second, Naru swore she could see her friends standing in front of her. For a brief second, she could almost hear their voices calling out for her but she knew it was just a dream.

It would be a nice if she could hear their voices again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tsuna yelled out the words: "You've got to be kidding me! You're actually following us!" she blinked her eyes and turned her head around to see Reborn following behind them. "Don't you have to go to elementary school?"

Naru shook her head at Tsuna. "Leave him alone Tsuna, he's not going to listen to you. Besides it's a good way to bond with him."

"Why would I want to bond with a baby?"

"He's your tutor," He opened his mouth to argue with her but closed it when she narrowed her eyes at him, "Your mother hired him to get your grades up so suck it up and listen to the baby even if it pains you."

"You should listen to her," Reborn spoke up, making her smile. "She knows more then you do Dame-Tsuna."

Naru's smile dropped at hearing her friend's nickname. "Don't call Tsuna that nickname," Tsuna blinked his eyes while Reborn stared at her, looking as if he was thinking about something or maybe not. "Tsuna is a lot more than you think! He's going to be someone greater than anyone in class…well except for me of course."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," Tsuna muttered to himself, earning a whack from Naru. He winced and opened his mouth to ask her what was that for but Naru only smiled sweetly at him and told him he deserved it for calling her arrogant. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, making her shake her head at him. Putting one hand in her pocket, she ruffle his hair, making the boy grimaced and pout at her for doing this to him.

Reborn simply watched them.

She shook her head at Tsuna, who simply slumped his shoulders at her and turned his body around to go to the next corner. He squeaked and before Naru could even blink her eyes, the younger boy hid behind the brick wall of one of the houses. Twisting her head around, Naru raised her eyebrows at him and gestured for him to come out but the boy furiously shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Naru had to ask herself, crossing her arms as she stared at Tsuna, whose face was now bright red.

"How cute!" A girl squealed, drawing her attention to her.

Naru blinked her eyes at the sight of a golden-brown haired girl staring bright-eyed at the baby. "How cute!" the girl squealed, staring at Reborn before staring at her. "Is he your little brother Naru-chan?"

"No," She smiled at the girl, "He's a tutor of a friend of mine."

"Really?"

The blonde smiled, flickered her eyes at Tsuna, who was staring at her as if she was crazy for saying that to the girl. "Yup," she shrugged her shoulders at them, "He may not look like it but that little baby over there is insanely smart."

The girl smiled widely at hearing this, clapped her hands together and stared at the baby. "Are you really?" Reborn nodded his head. "That's so cool!" the girl tilted her head at him. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

The toddler smiled. "Because I'm in the Mafia."

The Mafia? What the hell is the Mafia? Naru asked herself, furrowing her eyebrows at the toddler who still had a huge smile on his face as the girl continued to gush about how cool the toddler was. Shaking her head, Naru continued to watch the golden-brown haired girl talk to Reborn, whose eyes was still fixed on the girl. She glanced at Tsuna, who simply had a weird look on his face as he watched Kyoko and Reborn interact with each other. She blinked her eyes when the girl cried out her goodbyes, making the blue-eyed girl sigh and wave her good byes at her.

When the girl was no longer here, Tsuna stepped out of his hiding spot and sighed out in relief.

Reborn simply stared at him and said. "Mafia seduction."

"What the hell does that mean?" They both cried out.

Reborn ignored their cries and gazed at Tsuna. "You've a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?"

Twisting her head around, Naru raised her eyebrows at Tsuna, who was now flustered at the sudden attention directed at him. "That's Kyoko-chan?" He nodded his head, making the blonde slapped her forehead at him. "You haven't even confess to her and you're hiding! What the hell are you going to do if she rejects you? And she isn't some kind of monster that's going to gobble you up! She's harmless!"

"He hasn't told her yet?" Reborn asked, staring at her in curiosity while Tsuna crossed his arms at her, making gestures for her not to tell the toddler.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Hard to believe right? How hard is it for him to tell the girl he likes he has feelings for her?"

"Easy for you to say, you don't like anyone in our class," Tsuna muttered. "And we talked about this! It's pointless for me to confess my feelings for her! She's out of my league!"

"His loser complex is amazing."

"I know right?" Tsuna glared at her but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders at him and continued, "It surprises even me Reborn, it even surprise me."

"Leave me alone you two!"

"Then just go ahead and tell her you like her," Naru retorted, "It isn't going to kill you will it? You can't just live your whole life pining for her! You got to tell her your feelings!"

"You don't like anyone in school so it's easy for you to say!" She crossed her arms at him. "If y-you have someone you like then you'll know how difficult it is to confess!"

"Fine, the moment I start liking someone, I'll tell them I like them," Tsuna blinked his eyes, "If I do that then will you just go and tell that girl that you like her? I don't want to see you mooning over her and being depressed over that girl even when you haven't confess to her."

He opened his mouth to argue with her but before he could say anything, Reborn kicked him in the ribs, which effectively got the boy to be quiet. Naru simply winced at the impact, raising her eyebrows at the toddler for his actions while said toddler shrugged his shoulders at her and gave her a smile that just screamed if she tried to do anything then he was going to make her pay for it. The last thing Naru wanted was to deal with a furious toddler, especially one that looked like he could give her a good punch. His punch might not make her faint but she had no doubt she would be in pain.

"It's finally time," she blinked her eyes at the serious toddler while Tsuna just furrowed his eyebrows at the toddler, who was now pulling something out of his jacket. She tilted her head at the toddler when he pulled out a gun from his jacket. Why the hell did he pull out a gun? And how did a baby even possess a gun? It should be impossible right? She glanced at Tsuna, who looked very nervous at the sight of the gun.

"Die."

"Reborn…why the hell did you say that?" Naru asked, glancing at the gun with curiosity. "And why are you carrying a gun with you?"

"That's a t-toy right?"

"Go die at once."

"Do y'know what you're saying!" Naru snapped at the toddler. "You can't tell him to go die!"

"What's the point of me dying?" Tsuna yelled, looking nervously at the gun. "And just stop mocking adults!"

He smiled widely at them. "You'll know when you die."

The blue-eyed girl watched in horror as the toddler pull the trigger, releasing a bullet that hit Tsuna straight in the head. She could feel tears leaking out of her eyes as she watched blood trip out of her friend's head, felt her heart dropped in horror before glaring at the baby beside her. Grabbing the baby by the collar, she made sure to make the baby look her straight in the eye. "You're dead, baby or not, I'm going to kill you," he smirked. She growled at the toddler, "Why the hell are you giving me that smirk! You think it's funny that he's dead!"

Before he could say anything, she heard the sounds of clothes being ripped apart. Twisting her body around, she gawked at the sight of a furious Tsuna standing in front of her. She took a double take when she noticed his forehead had a bright orange flame and turned red at the realization her friend lacked a shirt and pants before furrowing her eyebrows. A few seconds ago, the boy had been shot in the head, had looked dead and now he was alive, looking healthy as ever, which just made her wonder what the hell happened in the space of a few seconds.

"REBORN!"

There was definitely something wrong with the picture here.

"I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Alright, it was official, her friend must be possessed because this wasn't something Tsuna would do. Crossing her arms, Naru turned her body around and glared at the toddler responsible for this. Reborn simply gave her a smile that would have fooled her if she hadn't known the toddler wasn't normal, if she hadn't just watched him shoot her friend on the forehead. She was going to make that baby tell her what the hell happened with her friend.

"Reborn, what did you do to Tsuna?"

"I gave him the courage to confess to his crush."

"What do you think I am? An idiot! You just shot him in the head with a bullet," He shrugged his shoulders at her, making her want to throttle the toddler for doing this to her. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, Naru stared at the smiling toddler. "Y'know if someone sees that he confessed to a girl in his boxers that they would tell everyone and he would be a laughing stock of the school!"

"But you'll stop them from laughing at him."

She couldn't argue with him about that.

If anyone laughed at her friend then she was going to make them wish they hadn't. No matter what, she was going to make sure Tsuna had a better school life then she had.

She just wished Reborn hadn't made her job more difficult

* * *

When Sasuke nearly killed her, she hadn't felt so much irritation that she wanted to murder someone but of course back then she was furious with Sasuke for trying to leave the village the way he did. Even when people started to whisper behind her back she wasn't even irritated. Hell when the girls of their class came and try to become friends with her, she hadn't even felt this irritated. The memories of her village even irritate her as much as now. Though to be fair, those memories weren't the cause but the lack of sleep from them made her irritated.

The memories of her village did make her happy, reminded her the warmth of her home but at the same time it brought pain to her heart. Remembering the village just reminded her of how she hadn't been trying to go back home, how much of her time had been spent on taking care of Tsuna who always needed protecting from the bullies. For the first time in her life, she was protecting someone not for a mission but because she wanted to, because she felt the boy deserved to be protected from every bad thing. It felt good to protect someone, to not be the one who needed protecting.

Until she was eight, she had been protected by the ANBU.

She rubbed her forehead and opened the door to their classroom, waiting for Tsuna to go in before going into the room herself. He glanced nervously at her but she grimaced, shook her head and gestured for him to enter the classroom. She gently pushed him into the classroom before walking inside the classroom, where the students snickered at her friend's bad luck and how the girl of his dreams had rejected him. She clenched her hands into a fist when she heard that they learnt about all of this because the stupid kendo captain told them.

"Mochida-senpai said you were rejected vehemently," Their classmate said, glancing at Kyoko and then to her as if suddenly noticing she was sitting beside Tsuna. "Naru-chan, why are you still sitting with Dame-Tsuna? You do know what he did! He confessed to Sasagawa-chan in his underwear."

She smiled. "I know but he's my friend and I don't abandon my friends for something as silly as this!"

"B-But he's a pervert!" Tsuna looked down at his feet. "Are you still willing to be friends with a pervert?"

The blue-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders. "So? He can be a murderer for all I care and I'll still be friends with him. Nothing in the world would make me stop being friends with him. Besides, almost all boys are perverts."

The boy opened his mouth to argue with her but Naru simply narrowed her eyes at him, shook her head and then stared at Tsuna, who gave her a mournful look as if asking her why the hell did she make him go to school. She sighed. It wasn't her choice but she hadn't thought someone was watching him when he confessed! Besides by the time she caught up with him last night, he was already in his underwear and confessing to the whole world to hear. She was barely lucky to catch up with him, having to actually run as fast as she could to get to him.

Who knew he was such a fast runner?

"Naru-chan, T-Tsuna-san," he gulped at the sight of her glare, which was daring him to try to insult her friend but luckily this guy wasn't an idiot, "Mochida-senpai wants to fight him today."

"Right, tell Mochida-senpai if he wants to fight Tsuna then he has to go over my dead body! I'll fight instead of Tsuna!" She snapped at the student, who gulped at her before furiously shaking his head. "Oi! What's wrong with my request!"

The student glanced at the others before saying to her. "M-Mochida-senpai said that even if you fought with him, he'll still fight Tsuna! H-He's not going to let go what Tsuna-san did to Kyoko-chan."

Grimacing at this, Naru stared at Kyoko, who was surrounded by her friends. Marching over to the girl, she slammed her hands on the table and looked angrily at the girl while her friends glared at her. "Get that baka Mochida-senpai to stop the match Sasagawa!" she blinked her eyes at her before looking down at her feet, "Get that idiot to stop the fight! There's no point of Tsuna fighting him! Everyone here knows that Tsuna can't fight to save his life!"

"He deserves it," Naru swirled her head to glare at Kyoko's friends, who all flinched at her glare, "He disrespected Kyoko-chan by confessing her in his boxer."

She clenched her hands into a fist and slammed it on the table, breaking the table into tiny pieces. "Disrespect Kyoko-chan by confessing her in his boxer? Tsuna is a lot of things but he didn't do that willing! Do you think someone like Tsuna would have the courage to do what he did! He isn't a pervert unlike some guys in our year!"

"If he isn't a pervert then why did he confess to her in his boxer!" Her friend yelled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact his clothes got completely destroyed on his way to get dinner," the girls rolled her eyes at them, "Fine don't believe me but you guys don't know Tsuna! You're judging him for just one mistake! For being all _so smart_ , you guys are idiots! I don't know why everyone worships the ground you walk on."

"W-What!" Kyoko stuttered while everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Naru pressed her hands against the table. "I like you Kyoko-chan don't get me wrong but the fact you're judging my friend makes me angry! So what he confess to you in his boxers, do y'know how hard it is for him to even talk to a girl?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"If it was your brother and someone challenge him to a fight, what will you do?" Kyoko blinked her eyes while everyone else stared at her. She stared intensely at the young girl. "Won't you try to protect him? Wouldn't you try to stop the fight! Tsuna is my friend! He's someone precious to me! Wouldn't you try to protect your family? That bastard challenge Tsuna because of you, the least you can do is stop the god damn fight!"

Kyoko stared at her before nodding her head, making Naru sigh in relief. One problem was fixed, now there were so many other problems for her to fix! Oh what was she going to do about the idiotic captain? She couldn't just go to class and slammed her fist against his face could she? Well she could but then she would get into trouble with the teachers and the last thing Naru wanted was to get into trouble with them. She certainly didn't want to explain to Nana about why she got a phone call from the school about fights.

"N-Naru-chan I've got bad news," Naru blinked her eyes at the sight of one of the boys standing in front of her desk, "Mochida-senpai had already ordered the other members of the Kendo team to get Tsuna-san and take him to the gym."

"Thank you for telling me that," she smiled at him, "Now I got an idiot to deal with."

With those words, she rushed out of the door.

All the other students stared at each other before saying out, "Mochida-senpai is going to wish he hadn't challenge Dame-Tsuna for a fight!"

They all didn't know how right they were but not for the reasons they believed.

None of them would ever think Tsuna would beat Mochida-senpai after all, believing that the blue-eyed girl would beat the Kendo Captain up for what he did. None of them would ever realize that Naru hadn't gotten there in time to stop the fight or stop Reborn from shooting Tsuna in the head. So it was a surprise when they later find out that the student who they thought was weak would be able to defeat Mochida.

But for now, they just pitied the man for angering the strongest girl in the school.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think as well as give me your opinion on her pairings, so far it seems that TsunaxNaru is leading with nine votes with HibarixNaru close behind with seven votes. Also tell me if you think any of the characters are out of character.


	4. Author Note

Hey Guys,

I know I haven't updated my fics but until I finished all my exams, I'll be putting my stories on haitus. I'm sorry for any inconvience it cause to everyone but I need to focus on my studies.

GNFreak.


End file.
